The lighting of walkways, such as stair flights, by lights concealed within a hollow hand rail or bannister disposed adjacent a walkway has been proposed, as exemplified by the patents to Albris, U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,372, and Conradt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,541. In these patents, specialized rail sections were required together with complicated fixtures and fittings for their assembly and the housing of the illuminating elements contained therein. The patent to Orlicki, U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,593, obviates use of specialized rail sections by utilizing conventional circular tubing, suitably modified to provide apertures therein through which light is projected downwardly onto the walkway. The Orlicki patent, accordingly, probably discloses an important concept more closely related to the present invention than the previous patents referred to except that the present invention also utilizes any configuration of tubing and modified in an entirely different manner than in the patent to Orlicki.